Many people experience cosmetic, medical, and other problems resulting from improper positioning of the teeth and associated oral structures. Through the use of orthodontic brackets affixed to the teeth and coupled to one another with orthodontic wire, the teeth may be forced into proper position over an extended period of time. Labial orthodontic brackets are affixed to the labial or outside surface of the teeth. The use of labial brackets is common and their mechanism of operation to correct improper positioning of the teeth and associated oral structures is well understood by most orthodontic professionals. Certain previous labial brackets are self-ligating, meaning that a bracket includes a clip or other mechanism to secure the orthodontic wire in place against the lingual surface of the bracket. In contrast to labial brackets, lingual orthodontic brackets are affixed to the lingual or inside surface of the teeth. The use of lingual brackets is less common and, accordingly, their mechanism of operation to correct improper positioning of the teeth and associated oral structures is less well understood by most orthodontic professionals.